


Don't Go Breakin' My Heart (By Dying, That Is)

by pinknamjoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but it's resolved quickly, god bless blizzard for giving hana a goth gf, hana is in the hospital again, my kink is lesbians being happy, short but sweet, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Hana has been hospitalized after single-handedly taking on five Gwisin omnics. Yuna isn't pleased about Hana being so reckless.





	Don't Go Breakin' My Heart (By Dying, That Is)

**Author's Note:**

> The "Shooting Star" animated short was a gift to all D.Va loving lesbians, and I'm so happy we finally get D.Va lore! I've also fallen hard and fast for D.Mon, hence whatever the hell this is. Enjoy!

Yuna bounced her leg up and down, her fingers tapping the rhythm of Hana's favourite song on her knee. 

God, she hated hospitals. The fluorescent lights, the stink of antiseptic, the blinding white of the walls and floors, they choked her, forcing her to remember all the times she nearly lost her friends. The uncertainty nearly finished her off where the Gwisin had failed. 

She sighed, leaning her head back on the wall, the plastic chair pressing uncomfortably into her spine. How could Hana have been so goddamn irresponsible. Sure, Hana had always been reckless. But she has never gone so far as to take on five omnics with a barely repaired meka. Being in love with a girl who threw herself into battle without a second thought was quite trying on Yuna's nerves. As was her love being unrequited. 

She had been friends with Hana for years, and with every passing day it became harder and harder not to kiss her stupidly pretty pink lips. When she had first met her at a gaming tournament, she was instantly attracted to her. When they joined the same team, she tried not to fall for her lovely smile and optimistic attitude. When they both joined MEKA, she had given up, and let herself love Hana Song in secret. Nothing could ever happen, she knew that, but Hana was... Hana. She couldn't stop loving her if she wanted to. 

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. Typical Hana, getting in a fight at ten o'clock in the evening. She straightened up as Hana's doctor walked into the room. 

"You can see her now." He told her, smiling. 

She thanked him quickly, and ran to Hana's side. 

Yuna threw open the door, stopping in the threshold, looking at Hana. 

How the girl managed to be so beautiful while in a hospital bed with an arm and a leg in a cast, Yuna would never know. 

"Are you just gonna stand there and give me a disapproving glare, or are you gonna say hi?" Hana asked, her smile bright. 

Yuna ran to the girl she loved, throwing her arms around her. 

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, you got it?" She said, shoving Hana's shoulder lightly. 

Hana looked up at Yuna, her big brown eyes searching her face. 

"Why were you so worried? I always make it out okay." 

"But I'm always there to watch your back! I'm always there to make sure you don't get your dumb ass killed!" She told Hana, hating the desperation in her voice. 

"There wasn't time, Yuna! If I had waited for reinforcements, the omnics would have reached the city! Thousands of civilians could have died!" 

"You could have died! Did you ever think about that? About what that would do to us, to me, if you died?" She said, taking her hands off of Hana's shoulders and moving them to cup her face. 

Hana looked taken aback. "Yuna, I-"

"Of course you didn't." She scoffed, pulling away, averting her gaze. 

Hana grabbed the collar of her jacket and forced her to look back at the brown-haired girl. After a moment of eye contact, Hana surged forward, her lips meeting Yuna's. After a moment of shock, she closed her eyes, and let her lips move against Hana's soft ones. 

When they pulled away, both of them panting softly, and Hana's pupils were dilated. 

"I never thought you cared if I lived or died." Hana whispered, looking up at Yuna. 

Yuna melted at Hana's adoring gaze, and brushed a stray lock of brunette hair out of the younger girl's face. "I've always cared. I'm in love with you, Hana Song. You'll always have me to watch your back. So don't go breakin' my heart."

Hana laughed, and used her working arm to pull Yuna into an embrace. "And how would I go about doing that?" 

"By getting yourself killed, dummy." She told her, kissing the pretty girl's cheek. 

"Well, now that I have you, I'm never going anywhere." Hana told her, smiling, before kissing her. Yuna smiled into the kiss, promising herself to never let Hana out of her sight again.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
